Final Flash
& or & or & or & |similar= Final Crash Double Galick Gun Final Burst Cannon Galactic Buster Final Shine Attack }} Final Flash (ファイナルフラッシュ) is one of Vegeta's signature attacks (along with Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack), and supposedly the second most powerful of all Vegeta's attacks (after the Final Shine Attack). In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Overview The Final Flash was first used by Vegeta during his battle against Perfect Cell, but to no avail. Though Cell was significantly more powerful, the incredible amount of energy that Vegeta put into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, nearly obliterated the overconfident Cell as well as the entire Earth. Cell was taunted into standing still and take the blast's full force. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempted to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrated the ground on which he stood and continued off into deep space. When the dust cleared, Cell had lost half of his upper torso (he was also shocked that the attack was actually able to damage him). Despite this, and to Vegeta's surprise, Cell has been able to regenerate himself and continue the fight. When Vegeta uses the Final Flash against Hatchiyack in the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, he is shown charging it normally but when he fires it, he is seen doing it with one hand (in a similar manner to the Maximum Flasher). In the anime (but not in the manga), Vegeta used the Final Flash against a Cell Jr. he was fighting against, but the attack was easily dispatched. In this instance, Vegeta spent only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used against Perfect Cell (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. managed to effortlessly deflect an attack that Perfect Cell himself was previously vulnerable to defend from. Vegeta later used it against Super Saiyan 2 Goku as Majin Vegeta (the attack name is heard, but not seen, as he placed the fingers of his hands upward instead of the heels of his hands to each other, much more like the Final Burst Cannon). Vegito combins the Final Flash with Goku's Super Kamehameha to create the Final Kamehameha. Vegeta later used the Final Flash against a swarm of Kid Buus while buying time for Goku to charge his Spirit Bomb. Goku also used a very similar move against Kid Buu while fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form in an anime filler sequence. In Dragon Ball GT, Uub used an attack very similar to the Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. Baby also used the Final Flash twice during his battle against Uub. He previously used it against Goku on Earth, but Goku avoided it. When Baby Vegeta uses this attack, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!" and the energy wave in purple color. Vegeta, while in his Super Saiyan 4 state, used a blue/green Final Flash against Omega Shenron, along with Goku's 10x Kamehameha hitting the Shadow Dragon at the same time, but to no avail. This blue/green Final Flash is named Final Shine Attack in the ''Budokai'' series. Appearances in Video Games The Final Flash appears in several video games, including the ''Gokuden'' series, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, and the ''Raging Blast'' series. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (as well as its OVA adaptation Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans), the Butōden series, and Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, the Final Flash is blue. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, when Super Vegeta performs the Final Flash, it has the original yellow color, yet when Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3, it is charged and fired in a blueish color. When Gogeta uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it is blue/green. Super Buu can use the Final Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Vegeta. Trivia *Prior to his battle with Cell, Vegeta used a similar attack against Recoome during their battle on Namek, the Final Crash. The posing for the attack is nearly identical to Vegeta's Final Flash, with the only difference being that Vegeta's fingers are splayed straight out when he thrusts his hands forward instead of being bent forward. Also, the Final Crash energy wave has a blue color. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks